


Never Enough

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Never Enough - The greatest showman, Songfic, and peters best friend, reader is bruce's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You tapped your foot on the floor, nerves getting the better of you. You had never been this part of the yearly talent show at school, but your friend Peter had convinced you to sing.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Can I request a Bruce Banner or Sherlock x daughter!reader, where she performs Never Enough from the Greatest Showman, and he didn’t know she was going to be doing it. He also didn’t know she could sing very well and hit the high notes so he was really blown away. Thanks! Take your time!

“It’ll be fine, buddy”, Tony said, smiling at his friend. “It’s (Y/N)’s work as well, she helps with the lights and sound. She’ll be so much happier when we’re there.” Bruce knew he was right. And he had to admit, he was kind of curious to see the talent show. He sighed, muttering a simple ‘fine’.

-

You tapped your foot on the floor, nerves getting the better of you. You had never been this part of the yearly talent show at school, but your friend Peter had convinced you to sing. Personally, you didn’t think you could sing that well, but Peter had told you time and time again that you could pursuit a career in singing. Everytime, you would just smile and shake your head.

Normally, you would help with the electronics. Make sure the mics worked, that the audio outlets were tuned, anything, really. But this time you would sing. And you couldn’t be more nervous.

On the stage was a group of older students who were performing a dance choreography, but you didn’t watch them. You repeated the lyrics again and again, hoping you wouldn’t forget or screw up. Your dress felt too tight, even though it fit you perfectly. You took a deep breath, peeking out of the curtains. The group was almost done. You just hoped uncle Tony actually came like he promised.

Applause. It was almost time. The microphone was put on your head, you were given a thumbs up, and out you went.

You came to stand in the middle of the stage, heart pounding in your ears. You couldn’t believe how many eyes were on you. Thousands of thoughts raced through your mind, and you just wanted to turn and run.

The first few notes started playing, and you felt yourself calm down. 'I can do this.’

“I’m trying to hold my breath. Let it stay this way… can’t let this moment end.”

You felt yourself calm down with every word. Yeah, it would be just fine.

“You set of a dream in me. Getting louder now, can you hear it echoing?”

Your eyes met Peter’s. He was smiling like a fool, and you felt yourself calm down even more. You smiled as well.

“Take my hand. Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you…”

You belonged on this stage.

“All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars that we steal from the nightsky will never be enough. Never be enough.”

You scanned the people, looking for uncle Tony’s smiling face. Knowing him, he would either be in the first row, or hidden in the back.

“Towers of gold are still to little. These hands could hold the world but it’ll never be enough. Never be enough!”

There he was, smiling like a beacon. But, who was there beside him?

“For me!”

It was your dad. He came, but you hadn’t told him. He actually came. Happy tears sprang to your eyes, and you let every ounce of emotion into your voice.

“Never, never! Never, never! Never, for me. For me! Never enough!”

When you locked eyes with him, you knew he saw you. The real you, not the one he thought he knew. He saw you, saw even the tiniest bit of emotion. How much you loved him, and in turn, you saw how much he adored you.

“Never enough! Never enough! For me… For me. For me!”

All the while Bruce could feel his heart swell with pride. His little girl, his lovely daughter, strong and confident on the stage. She belonged there, he knew. His amazing daughter belonged on the stage.

“All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough! Never be enough! Towers of gold are still too little… These hands could hold the world but it’ll never be enough! Never be enough!”

There were no other people in the room, only you and your dad. He was the only person that mattered to you right now.

“For me! Never, never! Never, never! Never, for me. For me! Never enough! Never, never! Never enough! Never, never! Never enough… For me… For me. For me!”

The force of your emotions almost caused you to choke, unshed tears making your vision blurry. You forced out the last words.

“For me…”

The room exploded with applause, whistles rang onto the stage. You laughed bowing down happily before you made your way backstage with wobbly knees. Once there, you took a swig of water before taking off, running as fast as you could to where Peter said he’d meet you after your part.

He was there, of course he was, and you jumped into his arms, laughing all the way. He twirled you, laughing with you, gushing about how amazing you were out there. As soon as he set you down, you were picked up again, this time from behind. Uncle Tony’s laugh filled your ears.

“Sweetheart, that was amazing! All those hours practising…” Tony sniffled, but it wasn’t a fake sniffle. It was real. “But I think there’s somebody who wants to talk to you. Alone.” Tony set you down grabbing Peter by the shoulder to give you some privacy.

“Dad…” Suddenly, you were encased by your father’s arms. You were still emotional from the song, so you gladly returned the hug.

“You were amazing out there. I’m so, so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
